Blood
by angeles-sama 99
Summary: ¿Un corazón muerto puede volver a latir?


Hello, soy nueva, bueno no tan nueva por estos rumbos, antes ya subí un fic de esta pareja que tanto amo, y que tanto me gusta, después de que le diera a leer esto a alguien y de que le diera algo así como el visto bueno, me decidí a subirlo, así que espero que lo disfruten, no quiero que se hagan ideas ya extrañas como en mi historia pasada, la cual va a ser muy diferente a esta, solo quiero que me esperen con el siguiente capitulo de la anterior, ya que por problemas técnicos perdí los capítulos ya avanzados, espero que les guste y sin mas preámbulos ¡A leer!

Advertencia: leve Occ  
Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece si no a su creador Kota Hirano, a excepción de la trama esta es completamente mía y esta hecha sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo I  
 _Condesa_ aquella palabra, tan carente de significado para algunos y tan llena de dolor para otros, esa palabra se repetía insistentemente en su cabeza, quemando, destruyendo, doliendo y ardiendo, su ya muerto corazón parecía doler ¿Por qué después de ya tantos años de servicio él no le podía conceder lo que más deseaba? ¿Por qué después de treinta años de no saber nada del, porque fueron la primeras palabras que pronuncio?  
Tantas pregunta y ninguna respuesta, tantas palabras que hacían mella en ella, ¿Por qué solo le recordó que era ruidosa y fastidiosa?

Aquello le recordó el rango que poseía, ella solo era su aprendiz, una aprendiz bastante torpe, molesta, y un sinfín de abominaciones, todas aquellas esperanzas formadas se desvanecieron, y es que después de treinta años no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo una joven, niña, tímida y despistada ¿Algún día la vería como algo más?

Rio por lo bajo ante sus descabellados pensamientos, tontos e infantiles como sabía que él le diría, como solo él le haría saber, se levantó de la cama y decidió salir, después de todo ya había dormido lo suficiente, y lo peor era que ni en sueños podía ser feliz ¿Por qué había aceptado la inmortalidad?

Una vez fuera comenzó a pensar de nuevo, ¿Por qué no podía dejar ese tema de lado? No sería mejor olvidarse de aquel burdo sentimiento y mejor hacerle caso a algo más, centrarse en sus entrenamientos y no pensar en idioteces, pero a pesar de querer aquello no era fácil, era tan malditamente difícil que quería llorar.

¿Cómo podría ella luchar contra Integra? Una mujer fuerte, que a pesar de ya no conservar su juventud seguía siendo hermosa, madura, fuerte, ella si era una mujer, no una niña como ella.

¿Podría odiarla por tener lo que ella anhelaba? ¿Podría traicionar a su _Hermana?_ ¿Podría romperle el corazón? ¿Podría ser tan ruin? No lo sabía y era algo que no deseaba descubrir, aun tenia emociones humanas, y esas le impedían poder robarle algo que sabía que la mujer también deseaba, después de todo las dos eran mujeres, y las dos convivían la mayor parte del tiempo con el Nosferatu, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentir?

— ¡¿Queeeeeee?! —grito el capitán al descubrir esos pensamientos—Me quieres explicar, el cómo te figaste en un vampiro, sádico, pervertido y por sobre de todo estúpido al que osas llamar maestro—alzo los hombros tratando de restarle importancia, no quería discutir de aquello—Mignonette él es un monstro, deberías de alejarte de él, solo te traerá dolor—sintió un molesto nudo instalarse en su garganta—Capitán, se le olvida que yo también lo soy—él se materializo con dificultad y toco su hombro, con los años había aprendido a hacer aquello—Mignonette bien sabes que es la maldad pura, un sádico sin escrúpulos y que…—el resonar de una bofetada quedo en el aire—No hable así de mi maestro—las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—Mignonette tranquilla—la vio temblar, sentía un poco de pena, y pesar, ese maldito Nosferatu que sentía que el mundo era suyo la hacía sufrir, y deseo poder ser más fuerte que él, poder mandarlo al séptimo círculo del infierno y dejarlo ahí por siempre, pero recordó su naturaleza y sabía que del infierno provenía y no tendría mucho caso hacer aquello, se sintió impotente y triste por todo.

04/10/2015 10:16 pm ¿Reviews?

Espero que les gsute que me dejen un review que lo agregen a favoritos y que lo sigan, espero no tardar mucho con las actualizaciones, tambien las invito a pasar por mi pagina de FB, sin mas les mando besos con musho...musho...musho musho de algo no se ocurre algo inteligente, nos leemos.


End file.
